Sour Cherry
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa Cooper was a respectable 14 year old...that is before Alex Kelly came to town. AU. Ryan is in it. If I get a good response this will be updated once a week, but my other fics are still on hiatus. R&R Based loosely on the movie "Thirteen".


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz. And that is not me! **

**A/N: I really hope you enjoy this fic. It will be updated if I get a good response. My other stories are on a hiatus that I'm not sure of its end. Read and Review, because reviewers/reviews are love.**

* * *

Being young is never easy. I mean, if it was all peaches and cream, then where would the fun be? And me being allergic to peaches have nothing to do with the fact they aren't as awesome as Taylor Townsend makes them out to be. Once you've seen eating them in reverse, _then_ is when you have some perspective, wouldn't you say?

The shrill of my mother's voice knocks me completely out of my thoughts. "Marissa? Marissa come downstairs sweetheart, the new neighbors have come over to meet us!"

Great. Just great: the last thing I want to do is leave the solitude of my bedroom and meet some new family, which we will probably never have anything to do with.

"Marissa, are you in the bathroom or something? Get down here honey!" How embarrassing: 'are you in the bathroom?' – now if I smell they'll think I've spent the last 10 minutes having an argument with my ass…excuse my language. Although 'ass' is not the worst thing ever said, it still isn't right. I wasn't bought up that way; I know better than to have a foul mouth. And besides, I'm only 14! My parent's probably murder me if they heard me saying something like that.

I drop my Barbies – yes, Barbies. Just because I'm not 6 years old, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have childish fetishes – and open my bedroom door and flock down the stairs. I then come face to face with a woman that is presumably my mom's age, a man who, once again, looks around my dad's age and a girl, which seems as though she would be mine. Perfect, some would say.

"Marissa, this is Olivia, Max and their daughter Alex. She's your age, isn't that great! You'll have anew friend," cooed my mother.

This 'Alex' character stared me down, analyzing me…and in the process intimidating the heck out of me. Who does she think she is? With her platinum blond hair and purple streak, her tiny denim shorts with flared cuffs and a wife beater. Um, what?! Who wears that anyway, where did she come from? Chino?

Eyes festered on me and I figured it was about time to speak. "Cool," I say smoothly, nodding my head.

"Why don't you two girls go upstairs and get to know each other, huh?" asked Olivia.

"What a splendid idea! Run along girls. Olivia, Max, come through here, into the living room. Would you like something to drink…" my mom's voice drowned out as she went further and further away from the front door.

"So, are you going to show me to your room or are we just going to stand here like losers?" inquired Alex.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry! Follow me." I lead the way up to my bedroom and close the door behind us.

"Jesus, you still haven't grown out of these things?" Alex asked, picking up a doll and smirking with amusement.

Suddenly I feel rather small and stupid. "No…" I begin to lie. "They are my little sister's. Kaitlin asked me to brush their hair and I had nothing better to do, so, yeah."

"Right," Alex uttered, only half believing me.

A knock on my door startled me slightly. My mom and Alex's mom both pop their head in the small space of which the door is cracked open.

"I was just telling Julie here that Alex was planning on going to the mall tomorrow morning, but the friend she was going to go with bailed on her because of some family tie, I was just thinking that Marissa could go!" suggested Olivia chirpily.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever mom. Can we go?" asked Alex impatiently.

"Just wait a minute hun. Marissa is that okay with you?" Olivia smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't refuse a desperate housewife's plea to get her teenager out of the house.

"Sounds awesome," I reply with fake enthusiasm.

"Great! Alex will be over around 10 a.m., is that correct baby?"

"Okay mom, first off: yes. Secondly: don't ever call me that again. Got it?" Alex sprung to her feet and left my bedroom.

My mom, aka, Julie offered Olivia a sympathetic smile. "It'll be fine. I'm just glad my Marissa hasn't gotten to that stage yet!" she said to Olivia.

_Flash forward, someone?_

"Fuck you mom!" yelled Marissa as she left the house in an angry burst. Alex stood waiting for her and they both jumped in the back of some older, blonde dude's car.

_Okay, back to the present again._

"You are so very lucky Julie!" Olivia smiled back and my mom showed her to the front door.

"Bye!" I called after them.

"Bye-bye Marissa! Alex will be in touch," Olivia called back.

I can hear my mom talking to them as she walked them next door. But the distance muffles what she is saying. But what I can hear is Alex over the yard in her new bedroom standing in her bra and panties and taking a huge gulp of some drink in a silver steel bottle-thing while on the phone.

I have no idea what it will be like having someone like her as a friend. She just seems a little to, uh, bad or something to be close to me. I guess only time will tell…

_A flash forward wouldn't go un-noticed._

Alex's lips trace over my breasts as I insert my fingers into her vagina and explore her. Ryan Atwood watches us with a smirk and changes his position on his bed, which we are all on and takes off his pants…

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so a NEW fic. Oh my god, run for the hills! It's Georgia! The never-to-be-updated-again-fic girl!! LOL. I promise I'll make an effort with this, probably an update a week if I get a good response. But I'm absolutely stuck with my other fics, so don't expect much of anything from them.**

**And I know this fic is a bit more sexual/NC: 17 but I was watching the movie "Thirteen" for the 3****rd**** time and this idea sprung into action. I will only update if I get a decent amount of reviews. That may sound selfish but I **_**LOVE**_** to hear what you guys think of my writing! :D **

**Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
